Dot Warner Hates Spinach
One fine evening, King Malcom, Queen Aurelia, Dot Warner, Tod, Copper, and Young Baloo were having dinner at a fancy restaurant. The waiter placed their meals in front of them - steak with rum sauce, broccoli, and mashed potatoes for King Malcom, escarole bean soup for Queen Aurelia, a spinach salad for Dot, grilled cheese sandwiches for Tod, burgers and hot dogs for Copper, and grilled chicken for Young Baloo. "Mmmmm!" King Malcom said, looks good!" Dot was ready to dig into her supper. But before she could, she picked out a few things she did not like. Then she took out a raw green spinach leaf from her salad. "Hey, this isn't lettuce!" she yelled, "What kind of a salad is it?" "Uh-oh, she's gonna pop!" Tod said, looking worried. "This is spinach!" Dot said. "Oh dear, Dot was gonna be mad." Young Baloo said. "Yeah, Young Baloo. I told her she was." Copper said. As the water was refilling Dot's glass, he looked at her. "Is something the matter?" he asked. "This is spinach." Dot said. Then she shouted, "And I HATE SPINACH!!!!!" And on "spinach", Dot threw her fist on the plate, causing the salad bowl to fly off her plate and land right on the waiter's head. Everyone stared at the whole Comeau family in shock. The waiter was humiliated and very angry to have salad on his head. "Uh-oh." Dot gulped. Queen Aurelia, Tod, Copper, and Young Baloo felt embarrassed. But King Malcom was very, very angry at Dot. "I'm so embarrassed!" Queen Aurelia said to herself. "Danielle Winifred Comeau Warner!" King Malcom scolded through gritted teeth. Dot hung her head in guilt. King Malcom, Queen Aurelia, Dot, Tod, Copper, and Young Baloo went home. King Malcom was still angry. Mrs. Brisby, Olivia Flaversham, and Tanya Mousekewitz were babysitting Rapunzel and her boyfriend, Flynn. "Back so soon?" Mrs. Brisby asked. "Did you have a good time?" Olivia asked. "How did it turn out?" asked Tanya. Rapunzel began telling Mrs. Brisby, Olivia, and Tanya what had happened. "My sister punched her salad, and it exploded!" King Malcom and Queen Aurelia glared at Rapunzel as she finished the story. "All over the waiter, and everyone was staring at her." "They were not," Dot yelled. She folded her arms, pouting. "Everyone's making this into such a big deal!" "No more dinner for you, Dot." King Malcom told Dot. "You need to behave and learn to eat. Now go to your room!" Dot became very angry. She glared angrily at King Malcom and told him, "You are as evil as King Salazar!!" She then went to her bedroom crying and sobbing, where her real brothers, Yakko Warner and Wakko Warner, are waiting for her. "Father, can we go to Aunt Mrs. Brisby, Aunt Olivia, and Aunt Tanya's birthday party at the Once Upon a Buffet and Grill tomorrow, and i can come with Tod, Copper, Flynn, and Young Baloo?" Rapunzel asked. "Yes Rapunzel." King Malcom said. "I am afraid that Dot would not be joining us." Category:X Hates Spinach